one
by Lina Leru
Summary: Kalau kita memang berjodoh …/Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi./Sekalipun …/Tak sedikitpun yang tersisa,/Kenangan diantara kita. Cho & Lee


Kalau kita memang berjodoh …

Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Sekalipun …

Tak sedikitpun yang tersisa,

Kenangan diantara kita.

Focus Pair : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

Guest Pairing : all Official Pair in Suju

Rate : T semi-semi ( sesuai kondisi )

Genre : AU ( nyrempet-nyrempet ) dan Angst dan Drama dan Hurt dan Comfort, saya usahakan untuk nggak typo.

Disclaimer : selebihnya adalah milik orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan.

Saya hanya meminjam nama, karakter yang saya OOC-in dan beberapa kejadian yang mereka alami ( terinspirasi dan dicocokin trus diolah ).

Warning : BL

Donghae mengoper bolanya pada Kyuhyun dengan sekali tendang, Kyuhyun yang mendapat operan bola itu pun dengan kekuatan penuh dan dalam sekali tendangan, juga berhasil mendorong bola itu menerobos gawang dan gol.

Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar dan wajah sumringah langsung menoleh mendapati Donghae yang menerjang dan memeluknya hingga baringan ketanah.

" Hyung … punggungku bisa patah, cepat menyingkir " gerutu Kyuhyun dengan penuh tawa.

Donghae belum juga melepas pelukannya malah kini mengacak rambut ikal berwarna coklat milik Kyuhyun.

" ternyata kau ini tidak cuma bandel tapi membanggakan " kata Donghae tak kalah senang.

Kyuhyun mendorong perlahan tubuh Donghae sampai berbaring terlentang disisinya.

" hentikan Hyung, kau bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku " cerca Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Donghae segera merubah posisi berbaringnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun dengan menumpu tangan kanan memegangi sisi kepala.

" tapi Kyuhyun-ah, kau ini sebenarnya anak yang baik tapi kelakuanmu benar-benar-benar kurang ajar "

Tawa Donghae seketika meledak, Donghae berguling menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan berdiri kemudian berlari pergi dari Kyuhyun sebelum dongsaengnya itu melemparinya dengan sesuatu.

" ya! Mulai meniru Kangin Hyung rupanya. Aish" protes Kyuhyun yang sia-sia.

Kyuhyun masih berbaring dan menatap langit biru siang hari dengan awan-awan putih yang gemuk. Pandangannya teralih dan tertuju pada gedung barat yang penuh dengan jendela-jendela lorong yang besar.

Jendela nomer dua dari ujung sebelah kiri.

'_Ada perasaan aneh ketika memandang jendela itu… disini.' _Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya tanpa sadar.

_Terasa begitu sesak._

Ryeowook melangkah cepat dengan kaki kecilnya dan terhenti didepan sebuah pintu.

" Sungmin Hyung kita sudah sampai. Ini ruangannya "

Tetapi … ia tengah sendirian dilorong itu.

" hem … kemana Sungmin Hyung. Harusnya ia berada disampingku sekarang, seharusnya " Ryeowook celingukan mencari sosok berambut hitam itu.

Tak jauh dari lorong itu, tepatnya dilorong yang lain. Sungmin tengah menghitung langkahnya sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

" tujuh. delapan. sembilan. sepu.. "

Dirasakannya lengan kanannya ditarik seseorang. Sungmin merasakan hatinya terkejut dengan rasa senang berlebih yang entah kenapa. Dibukanya kedua matanya, dan dilihatnya seseorang yang memegangi tangan kanannya dengan terengah.

" Sungmin Hyung mau kemana? Apa tersesat tadi ? "

Ada perasaan lega yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin ketika melihat Ryeowook. Tapi ia seolah kelihangan perasaan yang seharusnya.

" Wookie-ah, bukannya kita akan kesana " tunjuk Sungmin pada lorong didepannya yang sedang dibelakangi oleh Ryeowook.

" eeeh … memang lorong disana menuju kemana ? " tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

" bukannya aku selalu menunggu disana " terang Sungmin.

" Sungmin Hyung menunggu? Memangnya Sungmin Hyung menunggu siapa disana ? "

Sungmin terdiam seolah bingung, ia tau dengan pasti jawabannya. Tapi jawaban itu seolah berbentuk potongan huruf berserakan yang sulit dibentuk dalam sebuah kata dan terucap lewat mulut kecilnya.

Ryeowook yang menyadari segera menarik tangan kanan Sungmin yang masih dipeganginya, pergi dari sana.

" ruangannya bukan disana, sepertinya Sungmin Hyung memang tersesat "

Dalam tarikan tangan kecil Ryeowook yang menuntunnya menjauh dari lorong itu, Sungmin sesekali menoleh kebelakang seolah mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan tak berbentuk yang memenuhi hati serta pikirannya.

Beberapa hari Sungmin seolah memaksakan dirinya. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dalam dirinya. Ada yang dilupakannya. Ada yang hilang dan dia merasa sakit bila ada suatu hal yang tak dapat dicerna oleh pikirannya memenuhi kepalanya.

Sungmin segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang terlintas dipikirannya. Saat berbelok dilorong menuju lorong kamar dengan awalan nomer dua didepan, Sungmin menabrak seseorang dan hampir jatuh, namun orang yang menabrak Sungmin dengan cekatan memeluk Sungmin. Hati Sungmin terkejut luar biasa karena tabrakan yang mendadak itu.

Orang yang memeluk Sungmin segera melepas pelukannya dan mundur selangkah kemudian membungkuk sambil menunduk dalam-dalam pada Sungmin.

" Mian-ne Hyung, aku tidak melihat Hyung tadi. "

" Gwenchana "

Sungmin kembali berlari dan … langkahnya kembali terhenti. Dahinya perlahan-lahan membentuk kerutan yang ia tak mengerti. '_Rambut ikal berwarna coklat … tinggi, dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat.'_

Sungmin segera berbalik dan hanya menemukan kekosongan. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan nafasnya terengah tak beraturan. '_Siapa ? siapa …'_

Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya bahkan lebih kaku sebelum orang yang diselamatkannya pergi.

" Gwenchana " ulang Kyuhyun menirukan kata-kata orang itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Kata-kata yang sama yang pernah diucapkan oleh seseorang. Walau dengan nada yang berbeda tapi Kyuhyun yakin. Memang suara itulah suara yang didengarkannya dulu.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan hanya menatap kekosongan.

'_Apa yang salah pada kalimat "_Gwenchana" _kenapa terasa begitu memilukan dan nyeri disini.'_

Sungmin mengetuk pintu didepannya dengan rasa yang tak sabar. Dok dok dok. Masih tetap hening. " Wookie-ah " panggilnya. Walau kemungkinan kecil Ryeowook ada didalam kamarnya sekarang ini, mendengar hanya keheningan yang terasa.

Sungmin merasa putus asa. Dibenturkannya dahinya dipintu kamar Ryeowook. '_Aku hampir gila rasanya.' _Kemudian diputuskannya pergi, saat beberapa langkah menjauh terdengar suara barang terjatuh dari dalam kamar Ryeowook dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kunci terbuka dan gagang pintu yang diputar. Pintu pun terbuka.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati kamar Ryeowook terbuka. Ia kembali dan berada didepan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Dari dalam pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu terlihat Ryeowook yang sibuk mengancing kemeja panjang putih polosnya yang sebenarnya tidak terkancing dengan benar. Dasinya longgar dan kancing celana atasnya terbuka hingga menampilkan sedikit celana dalam boxernya.

" Sungmin Hyung, ada apa ? " kata Ryeowook berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak terlihat ada yang aneh pada dirinya, kemudian diusapnya sisi mulutnya dengan kasar.

" Wookie-ah, kau bisa membantuku "

" apa itu, kalau aku boleh tahu Sungmin Hyung "

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar.

" bisakah kau kenalkan padaku, dokter yang menangani ketakutanmu pada anjing besar yang dulu itu " kata Sungmin.

Dahi Ryeowook seketika tertekuk dan mimik wajahnya berubah. Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

" memangnya Sungmin Hyung kenapa ? "

Ganti Sungmin yang tidak mengerti.

" memang sebelumnya aku kenapa-kenapa "

Lidah Ryeowook terasa kelu. Ia tak lagi sanggup bicara.

" Wookie-ah, kalau kau punya nomor dokternya. Boleh aku minta "

Tubuh Ryeowook seketika kaku dan tubuhnya seolah tak satupun menuruti perintah dari otaknya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa bingung dengan sikap Ryeowook yang tidak biasa.

Dari arah dalam kamar Ryeowook, Yesung menarik masuk Ryeowook kedalam kamar dan menggantikan Ryeowook menemui Sungmin.

" Yesung-ssi " Sungmin tak kalah terkejut ternyata Yesung ada didalam kamar Ryeowook.

Sungmin merasakan getar ponselnya disaku celananya dan segera mengambilnya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor ponsel Yesung yang berisi sebuah nomer.

" Sungmin-ie itu nomor ponsel dokternya. Maafkan sikap Wookie tadi ya, dia kurang enak badan jadi aku merawatnya "

Mendengar Ryeowook sakit Sungmin terkejut dan kakinya bergerak otomatis menerobos masuk tapi diurungkannya karena melihat sikap Yesung yang seolah diartikan " _Sungmin-ie … sebaiknya kau jangan mendekat "_

" baiklah, semoga Wookie cepat sembuh. Aku pergi ya. Gomawo "

Sungmin membungkuk dan menganggukkan kepalanya didepan Yesung.

" Sungmin-ie, terhitung mulai sejak saat ini. Kau harus mengingat bahwa keputusanmu benar. Apapun yang terjadi padamu nanti. Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku dan Wookie akan mendukungmu apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu "

Sungmin bingung antara tersenyum dan ekspresi yang bagaimana yang harus diberikan pada Yesung.

" kau mabuk Yesung-ssi "

Keseimbangan Yesung entah pergi kemana dan kepalanya hampir membentur bingkai pintu mendengar reaksi Sungmin yang diluar dugaan.

" baiklah aku pergi " kata Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar, suara Ryeowook yang menangis terisak dibawa bantal terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

" kenapa Yesung-ie memberikannya, Hyung-ie tahu apa akibatnya kalau memberikannya pada Sungmin Hyung " Ryeowook nyaris meneriaki Yesung dengan histeris.

" aku yakin tindakankanku tidak akan salah. Kau tahu Wookie-ah, sudah cukup bagi Sungmin-ie menderita karena kekosongan hatinya "

" kau tidak mengerti Hyung-ie, setelah ini Sungmin Hyung akan lebih menderita lagi… "

Ryeowook kembali berurai air mata dan terisak semakin sedih.

" bahkan akan lebih menderita dari yang terakhir kita lihat "

Ryeowook sangat sedih ketika ia kembali membayangkan Sungmin yang berambut putih karena berminggu-minggu mengurung diri dalam kamar.

" kalau begitu, sudah tugas kita untuk membuatnya kuat "

" dokter … sepertinya ada yang salah dengan … " tunjuk Sungmin pada pelipis kanannya.

" … dan rasa sakit yang ada disini yang sepertinya secara konstan selalu kambuh tanpa sebab "

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya.

Dokter dihadapan Sungmin menatapnya dengan penuh keterangan-terangan sampai membuat Sungmin sedikit kurang nyaman.

" rasa sakitnya seperti apa Sungmin-ssi ? "

" seperti resah … antara kebingungan dan perasaan tidak tenang. Tapi yang terasa jelas itu seperti perasaan kehilangan " terang Sungmin dengan tenang.

" apa Sungmin-ssi mempunyai anggota keluarga yang sudah meninggal ? "

" tidak " ia langsung membantahnya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menekuk dahinya kuat-kuat.

" aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan kehilangan orang atau perasaan ditingal mati seseorang. Hanya saja … " Sungmin terdiam. Arah mata Sungmin melihat keberbagai arah tak tenang.

Tubuh dan pikiran Sungmin memutuskan untuk diam dan tak mengatakan apapun.

Dokter itu hanya terpaku mendapati pasien yang berada didepannya ini tiba-tiba tak bereaksi dan memilih untuk diam.

" Sungmin-ssi … " panggil dokter itu.

Tapi Sungmin tetap bersi kukuh untuk diam.

Arah pandang Sungmin perlahan naik keatas dan menatap dokter didepannya.

" dokter … berikan aku terapi untuk menghilangkan hal ini. Hilangkan ingatanku pada kebingungan yang memenuhi pikiranku. "

Sungmin terhanyut sendiri sambil menjelaskannya. Dalam sekali helaan nafas dan keyakinan penuh.

" Tolong aku dokter, hilangkan ingatanku untuk memikirkan hal yang tak aku ketahui ini. Aku mohon .. "

" tidak " putus dokter itu seketika dan setengah terengah dengan wajah yang memancarkan keterkejutan luar biasa.

Dokter didepan Sungmin meremas rambut dikepalanya dengan sangat kuat yang terkesan setengah menjambak itu.

" aku tak menyarankan, tidak cukupkah kalau keadaanmu baik-baik saja dan sekarang kau sudah sehat "

Sungmin memandang dokter itu tak mengerti. " aku memang baik-baik saja dokter. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan diawal aku … " Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya.

'_apa yang kupikirkan … memang apa yang kuinginkan dengan melakukan hal seperti ini. Semuanya terasa tak menentu sekarang. Aku merasa sendirian. Menatap Wookie-ah dan Yesung-ssi tanpa sadar membuat dadaku sakit. Memang seharusnya bagaimana. Kenapa rasanya ada keyakinan bahwa aku memang tak sendirian. Aku harus bagaimana'_

Dokter itu memberikan beberapa resep obat pada Sungmin.

" Sungmin-ssi … kau boleh bercerita apapun padaku. Aku hanya dapat membantu dengan ini. karena dengan bercerita akan mengurangi kebingunganmu " terang dokter sambil tersenyum mengangguk. Sungmin mengiyakan saran itu dan pamit pulang.

Ia segera menuju apotek untuk menebus resep itu dan saat apoteker sudah menyerahkan obat itu tiba-tiba Sungmin bertanya.

" obat untuk apa itu, kalau boleh aku tahu ? "

" oh ini obat penenang, diminum tiga kali sehari "

Sungmin tercengang mendengar penjelasan dari apoteker itu.

" apa didalam resepnya dokter juga menuliskan obat untuk anemia " kata Sungmin berbohong

Apoteker itu mencoba memeriksa.

" tidak ada "

" aigoo, kenapa dokter itu sampai lupa. Tolong dengan obat anemianya satu paket ya "

" baiklah "

Apoteker itu pergi mengambilkan obat yang diinginkan olehnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sungmin terus berpikir. Kenapa Yesung berkata seperti itu, kenapa dengan sikap Ryeowook dan kenapa dokter itu sampai begitu.

Ryeowook yang meminum susu kotaknya tak berhenti mencuri-curi lihat kearah Sungmin dengan khawatir dan memastikan kalau Sungmin sekarang sedang tidak memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras dan berlarut-larut. Ryeowook harap tidak.

" Hyung … gugup ya "

Sungmin yang entah memandang kemana awalnya, menjadi terfokus memandang Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

" gugup ? " ulangnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk manis dengan bibir manyun dan bawah bibirnya digigit sedikit.

" apa aku terlihat seperti itu "

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Karena kata-katanya sesungguhnya hanya bohong belaka. Karena maksud Ryeowook hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin sejenak.

" sebentar lagi bahan penelitian Hyung akan segera diputuskan, kurasa Hyung gugup karena itu "

Sungmin langsung tertawa kecil.

" seandainya hal itu yang memang membuatku sampai kepikiran, daripada hal yang tak jelas dan aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu untuk aku pikirkan. Sepertinya … "

Sungmin menunjuk dahinya.

" … aku sakit disini. " terang Sungmin yang sontak berhasil membuat Ryeowook terkejut luar biasa.

" hari ini aku berencana menemui dokter itu lagi. Kau tahu Wookie-ah, hasil dari pertemuan pertama dengan dokter itu apa yang kudapat? "

Ryeowook bersusah payah menelan ludahnya dengan setengah berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Sungmin setenang mungkin.

Sungmin membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan pil-pil dalam jumlah banyak.

wajah Ryeowook berubah pucat.

" mungkin dokter itu menemukan gejala kurang beres padaku sampai memberikanku begitu banyak obat. Kau tahu, ini semua adalah obat penenang "

Ryeowook menatap tegas Sungmin yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

" sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu Hyung? Hyung bisa menceritakannya padaku, walaupun aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan kuliah tingkat Hyung tapi aku akan berusaha membantu. Ayolah Hyung, jangan buat diri Hyung stres untuk satu atau dua mata kuliah " terang Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Sungmin menatap tajam Ryeowook sekilas dan memukul kepala Ryeowook mantap.

" aww Hyung, sakit " jerit Ryeowook meringis sakit.

Sungmin terus diam, dan tak seperti biasanya. Ia mengabaikan Ryeowook yang ada dihadapannya dengan masih memikirkan tanda tanya tak berbentuk.

" Wookie-ah … kita sudah berteman berapa tahun ? "

Ryeowook langsung menghitungnya sambil melirik kearah langit-langit. Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum dan memandang Sungmin lembut.

" lama lah Hyung … mungkin ada sepuluh tahunan " Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan riang.

" benarkah " Sungmin mengatakannya dengan setengah meyakinkan.

" bukannya aku baru mengenalmu dua atau tiga tahunan ya … "

'_atau sepertinya aku memang benar-benar tertidur sangat lama, sampai tak ingat apapun ? '_

Ryeowook tersenyum lucu mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin.

" tiga tahunan … berarti sejak Sungmin hyung yang sa … "

Ryeowook menghentikannya dan menganga tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. ia hampir tak mempercayai dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya sendiri.

' _astaga, aku hampir membuat Sungmin Hyung kembali sakit_ '

" apa ? "

Ryeowook dengan cepat menggeleng. " aniyo, aniyo hyung. Bukan apa-apa, bibirku terlalu cepat ketimbang pikiranku. Hahaha " Ryeowook memaksa tertawa yang buntutnya terdengar aneh.

" Wookie-ah … "

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan keteguhan dan semua kemantapan hatinya.

" bisakah kau menceritakan segalanya padaku. Jangan ada sedikipun yang kau tutupi. Aku ingin tahu semuanya " ungkap Sungmin.

" tidak " tolak Ryeowook seketika.

Dahi Sungmin tertekuk.

" kenapa? Apa yang salah. Atau memang ada yang tak seharusnya aku ketahui ? " cecar Sungmin dengan serentetan pertanyaan dan hanya semakin membuat Ryeowook gemetar takut.

" Wookie-ah, ini hanya soal aku. Aku tak akan mempertanyakan soal bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung-ssi. Aku hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa aku selama ini "

Sungmin mencoba menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook yang terulur didepan diatas meja. Tetapi tangan itu dengan segera menepis kasar Sungmin. Ryeowook menatap serius kearah Sungmin.

" kenapa … apa karena Sungmin hyung merasa iri padaku "

Sungmin balas menatap Ryeowook dengan menekuk dahinya. " apa! "

" apa karena hyung lelah selama ini, lelah karena terus menerus sendirian "

Degg…

Detak jantung Sungmin seolah berhenti berdetak beberapa detik.

" hyung … inilah konsekuensi dari semua pilihan antara sebab dan akibat. Terlepas … dari hyung tidak mengingat apapun. hyung sudah memilihnya dari awal. Tidak bisakah hyung mensyukuri apa yang ada sekarang. Kenapa hyung harus resah memikirkan hal yang tidak hyung ingat "

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sakit dan susah. Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi mengabaikan Sungmin. Baru beberapa langkah Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya agar air matanya kembali masuk bukan malah mengalir keluar. Didengarnya Sungmin memanggil namanya.

" Wookie-ah … "

Jangankan berhenti, Ryeowook memilih melarikan diri. '_maafkan aku Sungmin hyung … hiks'_

" Sungguh, hyung ingin tahu yang sebenarnya "

Sungjin memposisikan duduknya menghadap Sungmin yang duduk ditepi ranjang.

" iya …, aku sudah lelah menjelaskan alasanku. Semua orang hanya menyarankan untuk bersyukur dan bersyukur. Aku sudah bersyukur … tapi aku tetap ingin mengetahuinya. Apa dengan mengetahuinya aku akan mati "

Sungmin seolah kelelahan sendiri.

" sebenarnya aku yang ingin tahu hyung. Kenapa hyung sampai seperti itu " terang Sungjin.

Sungmin menekuk dahinya seolah murka mendengar kata-kata Sungjin.

" demi tuhan … kau pun juga beranggapan sama seperti yang lainnya. Tidak bisakah berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti ini " Sungmin nyaris menjerit dan beranjak berdiri.

" hyung …. Dengarkan aku, aku belum selesai "

Sungjin menyetuh kedua tangan Sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

" aku bahkan lupa … berapa tahun tepatnya. Hyung pulang kerumah, dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir hyung mengingat semuanya "

Sungmin menekuk dahinya tak mengerti.

" maksudmu ? "

" sejak hari itu, hyung mengurung diri didalam kamar hampir berbulan-bulan "

Sungmin menatap intens Sungjin yang juga menatapnya.

" aku ingin tahu, hari itu … sebenarnya kenapa denganmu hyung "

**FlashBack Part 1.**

Tahun 2007 dibulan April. Malam itu entah kenapa Sungmin menangis seharian dan terus mengurung diri didalam kamar. Diantara tangisnya itu Yesung yang tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan langsung menerobos masuk hanya dapat tercengang. Bukan tercengang karena melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan menangis terisak tapi pada kabar yang akan disampaikannya.

" Sungmin-ie. Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil "

Masih dengan berurai airmata bahkan walau isaknya berhenti, pikiran dan hati Sungmin seolah menjerit dengan histeris dalam diam.

" Apa! Bagaimana bisa Yesung-ssi "

Nafas Sungmin seketika pendek-pendek seolah tak sedikitpun udara masuk dalam paru-parunya.

Heechul berjaga disamping tempat tidur dimana Kyuhyun bahkan belum sadarkan diri selama tiga minggu. Walaupun sudah terlepas dari masa kritis tapi keadaan Kyuhyun belum juga menunjukkan perkembangan kalau Kyuhyun akan segera siuman dalam waktu dekat.

Heechul masih terus bernyanyi bahkan dalam sehari ia bisa menyanyikan lima buah lagu hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Heechul terbatuk-batuk karena sedari tadi mulutnya belum tertutup dengan benar karena terlalu banyak menyanyi.

" Ya! Bocah, kau bahkan belum sadar-sadar juga. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah menyumbangkan suaraku yang merdu untukmu. Setidaknya kau sadar dan bilang suaraku membuatmu bermimpi buruk. Bukan malah terus saja diam seperti ini. Kau ini kalau mengerjaiku selalu keterlaluan. Aish " cerocos Heechul tanpa henti.

Heechul pikir kalau pendekatan halus pun tak juga membuat Kyuhyun sadar setidaknya rancauannya berefek lebih tapi sepertinya juga sia-sia.

Didengarnya suara pintu diketuk dan kemudian digeser sampai terbuka semua. Heechul menemukan Sungmin datang. Heechul bahkan lebih terkejut melihat Sungmin.

" astaga. Sungmin-ah, memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan pada dirimu. Kenapa kau terlihat sepucat ini " ucap Heechul nyaris histeris.

Heechul segera menghampiri Sungmin dan mencubit kedua pipinya yang ke chubby-annya agak berkurang.

" aigoo, lihat. Kau bahkan lebih pucat darinya sekarang "

Sungmin memungilkan bibirnya dan menunduk menekuk wajahnya.

" aku baik-baik saja, Chul-ie Hyung. Ini hanya bawaan dari kondisi Kyuhyun "

Heechul memegang wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat wajah Sungmin menengadah menatapnya.

" kondisi Kyuhyun-ah sudah seperti itu, kau sebagai orang terdekatnya harus lebih kuat untuknya. Kalau kau sampai ikut-ikutan sakit, terus kalau bocah itu sudah sadar dan seharusnya senang karena kesembuhannya, malah akan menahan diri melihatmu yang ikut sakit karenanya. Kau mau Kyuhyun-ah sampai seperti itu. Heem .. "

Kedua mata Sungmin yang indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan Sungmin memutuskan menutup kedua matanya. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Heechul pun dengan sayang menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

" Kau orang yang baik Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah beruntung mempunyai orang seperti mu. Sudah … jangan terlalu bersedih, ganti kesedihanmu dengan banyak harapan. Buat bocah itu berhutang budi padamu, sampai-sampai mencintaimu saja tak akan cukup sebelum bocah itu benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Arra ? " Heechul mengatakannya dengan begitu bangga dan meng gebu-gebu.

" tapi Chul-ie Hyung, bukankah tidak baik membalas budi dengan memberikan cinta "

Heechul langsung terdiam dan berpikir sejenak sambil meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir dan pandangan mengarah ke langit-langit. Kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan berpose seolah telah menemukan jawaban yang benar.

" benar juga, Han-ie pun pernah bilang seperti itu "

Heechul lalu menepuk kedua bahu kecil Sungmin dengan mantap dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" tapi Sungmin-ah, terlepas dari semua itu. Ini namanya cinta yang penuh perngorbanan. Ini biasanya akan happy end. Tenang saja. Percaya padaku "

Heechul berusaha agar Sungmin mempercayainya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin, sedikit menggodanya.

" aku harap seperti itu "

" kau juga jaga kesehatanmu Sungmin-ah, minumlah obat nanti. Karena Kyuhyun sakit bukan berarti kau juga mengabaikan darah rendahmu yang kadang akut. Baiklah aku pulang ya "

Heechul mengangguk menatap Sungmin lembut kemudian meninggalkannya diruangan yang hanya ditempati Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring dengan penuh selang pembantu pernafasan yang mengelilingi. Sungmin hanya membelai dahi Kyuhyun yang tertutup rambut coklat ikalnya yang mulai panjang.

" Kyuhyun-ie, kapan datang hari dimana kau sadar dari tidur panjangmu dan membuka matamu. Kau tau, kau sudah lebih dari kucemaskan dan ku khawatirkan. Aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ie "

Sungmin menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan mengusap-usapkannya sejenak.

Kyuhyun mungkin tak sepenuhnya terus tertidur dan belum sadarkan diri. terkadang kondisinya tiba-tiba drop dan mengejang. Dalam kondisi seperti itu air mata Kyuhyun mengalir, walau tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya tapi air mata itu mengalir bersamaan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak stabil. Samar-samar dokter dan para suster yang menangani mendengar Kyuhyun menggumamkan sesuatu. Sepertinya itu nama seseorang dan … nama itu dipanggil dengan sangat lembut sampai yang mendengar merasa pilu.

Didalam kamar, Sungmin hanya memandang tempat tidur kosong diseberang tempat tidur dimana ia berbaring sekarang. Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri. tapi posisinya membelakangi tembok dan menatap tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang kosong.

Ingatan Sungmin seolah film yang diputar ulang di hadapannya.

" aku tak pernah benar-benar merapikan tempat tidurku sampai licin atau saking rapinya seperti habis disetrika. Karena aku inginnya tempat tidurku itu terlihat hangat, karena aku ingin meninggalkan jejak seperti … tempat tidur ini milik seseorang atau ruangan ini memiliki tanda-tanda ditinggali seorang karena tempat tidur itu terlihat kusut "

" kau terlalu banyak nonton film Kyu, lihat kedua matamu sampai berkantung " tutur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mencibir.

" lalu sebaiknya aku harus apa Min … aku kan memang di skors dan ini sudah hari kedua, aku bosaaan …. " Kyuhyun tak hanya merengek, tapi juga merajuk dan mulai manja.

" ini baru dua hari dan dua hari juga kau tidak tidur. Sebaiknya istirahatkan kedua matamu "

Sungmin mulai bijak. Mau seperti apapun Sungmin tak ingin dongsaengnya dan teman sekamarnya ini sakit.

" baiklah, tapi kau harus mendongengiku ya " putus Kyuhyun sepihak yang sudah berbaring ditempat tidur dan menaikkan bed covernya sampai batas dagu.

" heei … turunkan selimutnya. Nanti kau sesak nafas "

Kyuhyun menuruti dengan patuh.

Semenit sepuluh menit dan hampir dua puluh menit. Kyuhyun hanya mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedang mengunyah permen dan suara buku yang dibalik dari lembar ke lembar.

" sekarang aku jadi tahu alasanmu yang paling benci disuruh belajar, semua buku pelajaranmu sudah kau isi semua sih. Bahkan hari ini aku lihat selebaran di dekat meja petugas perpustakaan. Tulisannya besar-besar berbunyi ' Khusus, Cho Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan meminjam referensi buku pelajaran ' kau terkenal sekarang Kyu "

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

" buku diperpustakaan pun tak lolos dari kebosananmu, apalagi buku matematika semua halamannya penuh dengan tulisan jawabanmu " ungkap Sungmin dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa.

Terdengar Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas dengan keras dan panjang, Sungmin sampai menoleh dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kadang aku merasa sangat lelah … berpikir masuk kesekolah ber asrama itu merupakan kesalahan besar " ungkap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mengerti memandang Kyuhyun yang memang melihatnya.

" tapi masih kadang-kadang kan "

Kyuhyun membalas senyum manis Sungmin padanya, kemudian mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menatap mejanya dan melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Kyuhyun langsung kecewa ternyata Sungmin lebih memilih benda mati ketimbang dirinya.

" oh iya, Kyu. Guru pembimbingmu menanyaiku kemarin "

Sungmin kembali berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang baringan dan juga memang memandangnya.

" jawabanmu dikertas essai, kata beliau begini ' Kyuhyun bilang, seandainya punya waktu luang yang panjang, dia akan melewati harinya dengan pergi keluar angkasa ' Ya! Jawaban apa itu. Kau berniat mengerjai para guru dengan jawabanmu " cecar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Sungmin setengah baringan diatas tempat tidur.

" itu sungguhan, aku memang benar-benar berpikir seperti itu. Min " terang Kyuhyun.

Namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil kedepan sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

" sebaiknya kau, Tuan Cho. Mulai sekarang kurangi bermain Starcrafmu dan semua game mu itu. Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal. Pikirkan masa depanmu " tutur Sungmin.

Sungmin kini beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kemudian mendorong pelan kedua bahu Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun baringan, lalu membenarkan letak selimutnya. Sungmin membelai dahi Kyuhyun lembut beserta rambut ikal coklat yang sekarang agak curly sedikit dan memainkannya sejenak.

" aku tak kan menina bobokanmu dengan kisah-kisah dongeng seperti biasanya. Tapi aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu " ucap Sungmin lembut.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun berbinar. " kalau begitu aku request ya. Aku mau lagu … "

Kyuhyun langsung berpikir dan itu membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Sungmin memijat-mijat dahi Kyuhyun yang berkerut agar relaks dan juga biar tidak terlalu keras berpikir.

" kupikir, kau paling manis saat menyanyikan lagu cooking-cooking "

Sungmin tersenyum. " baiklah, dengarkan ya "

Sungmin pun mulai bernyanyi. *(bayangin umin, pas nyanyi part awal di cooking-cooking ya )*

Setelah sampai dipertengahan lagu, Sungmin mendengar suara dengkuran Kyuhyun yang khas dari suara baritonenya. Sungmin menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum.

" kalau kau tidur seperti ini, kau nampak seperti malaikat Kyu. Walaupun kenyataannya sih setan berwajah malaikat " Sungmin tersenyum kecil, disibaknya rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun perlahan. " tidurlah " Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun lama. Saat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya ia mendapati Kyuhyun mengigau.

" Min … " panggilnya.

" Kyuhyun-ah " Sungmin menjawabnya sambil tersenyum lucu.

" hm ? " dibalas lagi oleh Kyuhyun.

" Saranghae " ungkap Sungmin

" ne, Saranghaeyo Min"

Sungmin beranjak dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya.

Kini Sungmin hanya terisak dan menangis dalam diam. Tatapannya kosong airmatanya terus mengalir tetapi pikiran dan hatinya penuh dengan Kyuhyun.

'_merindukanmu … bahkan terasa sesakit ini Kyu. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan membayangkanmu. Kyu … ini begitu mengerikan. Tak hanya hati dan pikiranku yang lelah … kedua mataku pun terasa perih karena menangis terus. Kyuu … takut sekali'_

" Heechul Hyung … Hyung … "

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya dan yang ditatapnya pertama adalah Hankyung yang masih terlelap disofa bersamanya. Heechul kelimpungan '_aneh, apa aku mengigau ?_'

Heechul beranjak dan mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun, betapa terkejutnya Heechul mendapati kaki Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak. " Astaga ! kenapa lagi dengannya ? "

Kini tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang terangkat dan memberi isyarat agar Heechul mendekat. Heechul masih tercengang malah kaku ditempat.

" Hyung … Heechul Hyung " panggil Kyuhyun perlahan.

Buru-buru Heechul menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan digenggamnya erat. Dilihatnya ternyata Kyuhyun sudah siuman.

" Han-ie … bangun Han-ie " Heechul memanggil Hankyung yang masih tertidur disofa. Hankyung perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati posisi Heechul yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

" ada apa Chul-ie ? "

" panggil dokter, Kyuhyun siuman "

Diruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, semuanya berkumpul. Walaupun sudah beberapa yang pulang. Kini yang tertinggal diruangan itu Ryeowook, Heechul, Sungmin dan tentu saja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak langsung mendekati Kyuhyun ditempat tidur. Dia memilih duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang lain. Dia terlalu senang mendengar Kyuhyun siuman dan telah sadar. Karena doanya terjawab sudah.

Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan Heechul yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" apa ? "

" anak yang manis itu siapa Hyung .. "

Heechul terperangah. " hem, maksudmu Wookie-ah " tunjuk Heechul pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tak mengerti langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" bukan Heechul Hyung … aku tahu itu Wookie-ah, tapi yang itu " Kyuhyun menyebut orang yang ia maksud masih tanpa menunjukknya dan hanya mengatakannya sambil menunduk pada Heechul.

Tanggapan Heechul kali ini hanya diam tapi bukannya tidak mengerti, hanya saja ia merasa ada yang kurang beres pada dongsaengnya ini.

Sungmin beranjak dan mendekati Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah … bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? " tanya Sungmin dengan lembut.

Tapi yang terjadi, Kyuhyun terlihat gemetar dan pegangannya pada lengan Heechul semakin kuat dan terkesan meremas. Kyuhyun menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Heechul.

Sungmin terdiam dan mengedip beberapa kali tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi didepannya. Sungmin menatap Heechul dan mendapati perubahan wajah Heechul didahi dan bawah bibirnya yang digigit. Sungmin menatap Ryeowook tapi hal itu semakin tak membuatnya mengerti dan juga tak sedikitpun memperoleh jawaban. Sungmin kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan kali ini berusaha setenang mungkin.

" Kyu … " panggilnya dengan lembut dan menyentuh tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi lengan Heechul. Tapi yang Sungmin dapat adalah tepisan yang menyakiti tangannya sendiri. Sungmin seolah kaku, kaku melihat tangannya sendiri bukannya perlakuan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Kyuhyun.

" pergi … " ucap Kyuhyun lemah sambil semakin erat memegangi lengan kiri Heechul.

" dia siapa hyung ? suruh dia pergi " kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Seperti sebuah jurang kasat mata yang tengah berada diantara Sungmin dan Heechul berdiri.

Heechul menekuk dahinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah. bercandamu kelewatan. Kau menyakiti Sungmin-ah " nada suara Heechul hampir meneriaki Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin memegang tangan kanan Heechul sambil menggeleng.

" Gwenchana, Chul-ie Hyung … Kyuhyun-ah masih sakit kan " Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan penuh pengertian.

" Aish! Betapa beruntungnya kau bocah. punya seorang Sungmin-ah disampingmu "

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap langkah yang disusul dengan pintu terbuka. Hankyung datang dengan terengah dan pandangannya segera menyapu semuanya dan terhenti menatap Sungmin.

" aku tak tahu ini bisa disebut sebagai apa. Kata dokter … Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia "

Terang Hankyung. Sungmin menelan ludah tercengang mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hankyung, tapi Sungmin masih bisa menjaga detak jantungnya setenang mungkin.

Heechul menekuk dahinya.

" apa yang kau katakan Han-ie … bagaimana bisa amnesia ? Kyuhyun-ah bahkan mengenal kita sem … " Kata-kata Heechul terhenti, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya secara reflek. Heechul menyesali ucapannya. Ia seperti melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan dan sekalipun permintaan maaf dilayangkannya berkali-kali tak akan cukup menebus apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Sungmin hanya diam dan berusaha tak memikirkan apapun, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya sedemikian rupa dengan perlahan. Ponsel Sungmin tiba-tiba berdering dan membuat semua pandangan mengarah padanya.

" aku permisi sebentar "

Sungmin bergegas keluar ruangan sambil membawa ponselnya. Setelah menutup pintu ia terus saja berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan membiarkan ponsel itu berdering digenggamannya. Perlahan-lahan tas ditangan kirinya jatuh terabaikan dan Sungmin masih terus berjalan kemudian disusul ponselnya jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai dan Sungmin masih terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menemukan langit-langit putih dengan lampu neon panjang yang menyala terang. Pandangannya dengan cepat melihat sekitar dan terpaku pada tiang kurus dengan kantong bening dan sebuah selang yang menghubungkan ujungnya pada tangan kirinya.

" Anemia mu akut Lee Sungmin, kau harus minum tiga butir obat setiap harinya. Tapi sekarang … kau bahkan bertahan lima hari tanpa obat, untuk apa ?

Lihat … kau bahkan terlihat lebih mati ketimbang mayat dirumah sakit "

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Bahkan ia lupa siapa yang pernah memarahinya seperti itu. Saling digenggamkannya kedua tangannya dan dirasakannya betapa dinginnya mereka. Anemia memang membuat suhu tubuh seseorang lebih rendah dari pada suhu orang yang normal. dan Ac diruangan ini membuatnya hampir menggigil sekarang.

Sungmin bertahan seharian dirumah sakit itu dan hanya berbaring, ia menunggu cairan didalam infuse itu habis seluruhnya. Walau hanya baringan dan tak sedikitpun menutup mata ia berusaha untuk tak memikirkan apapun. '_sehat itu mahal, dan aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Keadaan Kyu sudah cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran banyak orang. Kalau ditambah mencemaskan keadaanku … haaah … betapa aku orang yang tak tahu diri sekali' _pikir Sungmin.

" suster, berikan saja aku tebusan obat. Aku akan istirahat dirumah saja " kata Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan suster didepannya ini bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja.

Suster itu menghela nafas dan hampir menggeleng memustahilkan permintaan Sungmin tapi dia menyerah, menyerah pada 'Aegyo' Sungmin yang begitu melemahkan hati suster itu.

" baiklah tapi minum obatmu dulu baru akan kuijinkan "

Senyum merekah dari bibir Sungmin.

" terima kasih suster "

Sungmin bergegas menelan obatnya sekaligus dan menegak air mineral digelas sampai habis.

Diterimanya sebuah kertas berisi tebusan obat dan pergi.

Dari kejauhan disebuah lorong dimana ada kamar Kyuhyun disana, Sungmin melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook diluar. Ryeowook menangis dan Yesung menenangkan sambil mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan mengalir membasahi pipi Ryeowook. Isakan kecil pun berkali-kali terdengar dari mulut mungil Ryeowook. Sungmin berjalan mendekati.

" kenapa anak itu jahat sekali Yesung-ie … hiks " sebuah kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Ryeowook berhasil membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti dan memilih untuk mundur dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik persimpangan koridor, kembali lebih memilih mendengarkan.

" kau harus mengerti Wookie, Kyuhyun-ah baru saja sembuh. Ini pasti sulit baginya. Kita harusnya bersyukur karena dia selamat dan berhasil sadar juga mengigat kita semua " Yesung berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook.

" tapi kenapa Yesung-ie … kenapa … kenapa Kyuhyun-ah hanya melupakan Sungmin Hyung … kenapa harus Sungmin Hyung yang dilupakannya. Ini seperti Kyuhyun-ah sengaja menggunakan keadaannya yang sedang sakit untuk melupakan dan mencampakkan Sungmin Hyung. Kenapa Yesung-ie … kenapa seperti ini … "

Ryeowook menangis histeris dan tubuhnya melemas mengelung dalam pelukan Yesung.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan sangat menyakitkan. Ia hampir sulit bernafas. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya yang benar-benar mendingin sekarang. Ditahannya rasa sakit dikepalanya yang berkedut-kedut serasa darahnya berhenti memompa darah ke kepalanya.

" … ini seperti dongeng Yesung-ie. Kyuhyun-ah membuat sebuah permintaan dan sebagai balasannya … ia korbankan semua tentang Sungmin Hyung. Kenapa hanya tentang Sungmin Hyung … kenapa tidak ia lupakan saja semuanya "

Ryeowook menangis begitu sedih dan pilu. Isakan-isakan kepedihan itu terdengar dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan kesedihan. Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ia ikut menangis dengan sedih, bukan sedih yang tertular karena Ryeowook yang begitu merasakan sakit sekarang ini, tapi sedih karena kata-kata yang dikatakan Ryeowook.

Masih dengan memeluk Ryeowook, Yesung melihat sekitar dan memastikan tak ada siapapun dilorong itu. Yesung melepas tubuh Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh air dan wajah memerah. Yesung memegang wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

" Wookie … dengar. Kau harus kuat. Kalau kau bersedih seperti ini. Bagaimana Sungmin-ie. Daripada kesedihan kita … Sungmin-ie jauh … lebih membutuhkan kita. kau harus tegar. Ini belum ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan perasaan seperti ini menghinggapi Sungmin-ie nanti. Arra Wookie … "

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti masih dengan menangis sesenggukan.

Yesung dengan cepat menghapus airmata di kedua pipi Ryeowook.

Kaki Sungmin melemas … perlahan-lahan ia jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Air matanya tak berhenti menetes kelantai. Ditahannya segala isakan dan jeritan kesedihan yang akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya dengan membekapnya sedemikian rupa. Giginya beradu dan saking kuatnya membuat dinding mulut dan tepi bibirnya tergigit. Diabaikannya rasa anyir yang terasa.

' _apa yang harus kulakukan pada rasa sakit ini … ini begitu menyakitkan. Hati dan pikiranku berdenyut sakit … hiks… hiks … hu ….. "_

Sungmin mengigat kembali saat dimana ia mendekati Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun menolaknya, Kyuhyun tak mengenalnya, Kyuhyun takut padanya … dan Kyuhyun sampai seperti itu melihatnya, dan ini gara-garanya … dan Kyuhyun menginginkannya pergi …

Suara kesedihan itu pun terdengar juga, tangan kecilnya yang gemetar bahkan tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit itu. Lorong itu … penuh dengan kesedihan Sungmin.

Dengan langkah tak pasti dan sebentar-sebentar berhenti, Sungmin masih menatap lurus lorong yang diantaranya ada sebuah kamar dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Sungmin menetapkan hatinya dan terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dirawat. Sungmin perlahan menggeser pintunya hingga terbuka dan menemukan Kyuhyun terbaring tidur dengan suara dengkuran yang benar-benar menandakan bahwa tidurnya lelap.

" Kyuu … " hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil lolos dari mulut kecilnya dan sudah berbuah tangis. Air mata sudah berjatuhan dilantai. Sungmin sekuat tenaga membekap mulutnya agar tak satupun isakan keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Sungmin dan tempat tidur Kyuhyun berjarak lima langkah dari Sungmin berdiri. Tapi Sungmin bahkan tak sanggup melangkah lagi.

Mereka sudah sedekat ini, bahkan dalam jarak ini Sungmin bahkan mampu melompat dan berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat tapi yang terjadi Sungmin seolah melihat jurang pemisah diantara jarak itu … yang akan semakin melebar bila Sungmin semakin mempersempit jaraknya.

" benarkah … aku tak akan lagi mendengarmu memanggil namaku lagi dengan suara bass itu Kyu "

Kepala Sungmin terasa amat sakit apalagi dibagian dahi dimana ditempat itu sekarang lebih sering tertekuk dengan kuat hingga ia selalu merasakan rasa pusing yang berkepanjangan.

Sungmin menetapkan hatinya dan mengahampiri Kyuhyun lagi sedekat yang ia bisa. Tangan Sungmin berada diatas kepala Kyuhyun. Ingin membelainya dan memainkan rambut ikal berwarna coklat itu sebentar .. tapi tangan Sungmin seolah kaku. Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menahan diri dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Ada perasaan takut, takut ketika Kyuhyun bangun dan tak mengingatnya. Hati Sungmin tak siap, tak siap ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan siapa dia. Ia akan hancur sehancur cermin yang kembali menjadi pasir dan tertiup diterbangkan angin pergi. Sungmin terisak dalam.

'_ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari rasa rinduku padamu Kyu … apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyu. Ini tak semudah memulai kembali dari nol. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini. Apa kau minta aku untuk melupakannya'_

Sungmin kembali berurai air mata, lantai itu kembali dihujani oleh tetesan-tetesan air mata Sungmin. Dibiarkannya isakan sedih itu keluar. Sungmin terpukul sekali, sesenggukan-sesenggukan kecil itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka kemudian terlihat Kangin dan Leeteuk yang langsung terkejut melihat Sungmin menangis disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kangin langsung masuk dan menarik lengan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin membatu dan tetap bergeming.

" biarkan aku disini Hyung … sebentar saja " pinta Sungmin lemah.

" membiarkanmu tetap disini sampai kau jatuh pingsan "

Kangin menggeleng dan langsung menggendong Sungmin, membawanya keluar dari kamar itu. Leeteuk mengikuti dari belakang. Kangin mendudukkan Sungmin dibangku tunggu di luar kamar. Leeteuk segera mengambil tempat dan duduk disebelah Sungmin. Leeteuk memberikan saputangannya pada Sungmin yang tidak langsung diterimanya. Leeteuk dengan cekatan langsung mengahapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipi sampai dagu Sungmin. Kedua mata Sungmin merah dan masing-masing tergenang air mata kesedihan.

" Sungmin-ah … " Kangin berinisiatif bicara.

" kata dokter Kyuhyun-ah … "

" Kangin-ie … " potong Leeteuk sedikit membentak. Tapi Kangin langsung menatap Leeteuk meminta pengertian. Kangin melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

" Sungmin-ah, kau tau kan Kyuhyun sebelumnya terkena pneumothorax ? " Kangin mencoba memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk dalam diam.

" Amnesia Kyuhyun-ah itu diluar dugaan. Dokter hanya mengatakan bahwa setelah sembuh Kyuhyun-ah membutuhkan terapi pemulihan selama tiga bulan. Dan efek dari luka-luka yang dideritanya adalah kehilangan suara. Semua itu tetap tak jauh dari kemungkinan Kyuhyun-ah untuk Amnesia. Tapi nyatanya …. "

Kangin menunduk, ia merasa tak sanggup bicara. Membicarakan kebenaran pada Sungmin membuatnya seolah membunuh Sungmin secara psikologis pelan-pelan.

Sungmin tetap tak bereaksi.

" kata dokter … penyebab Amnesia Kyuhyun-ah karena terjadi kerusakan struktur otak yang mengendalikan emosi dan kenangan. Hal ini terjadi karena diperkirakan ia syok atau mengalami trauma emosional "

Sungmin meremas lututnya dengan kuat. Leeteuk yang duduk disampingnya segera memeluknya.

" yang paling aku sesalkan … " lanjut Kangin lagi.

Sungmin reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

" kenapa Kyuhyun-ah hanya melupakanmu "

Sungmin sontak menutup kedua matanya, air matanya jatuh dan dadanya terasa nyeri. Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dengan susah payah Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. Tak ingin mendengar lagi, dunia terlalu kejam untuknya.

" sudah cukup Kangin-ie " kata Leeteuk agar menghentikannya.

" tidak Teuki Hyung, Sungmin-ah harus tau sekalipun kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan " terang Kangin sekali lagi agar Leeteuk mengerti tindakan yang Kangin lakukan.

Leeteuk tak mengiyakan secara langsung tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya agar tak runtuh juga, bagaimana pun kesedihannya itu belumlah seberapa dengan kesedihan yang akan diterima oleh dongsaeng dalam pelukannya ini.

Kangin memegang kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih erat menutup kedua telinganya dan menurunkannya. Diusapnya pipi Sungmin sejenak kemudian dipegangnya wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

Kangin berusaha mengingat apa kata dokter yang sudah memberikan penjelasan bahkan pengertian pada Kangin, kenapa Kyuhyun amnesia hanya pada Sungmin.

" karena ini berhubungan pada saraf yang mengendalikan emosi dan kenangan, pastilah ia orang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Atau jangan-jangan memang benar "

Kangin ikut menutup mata dan kali ini disusul dengan menelan ludahnya dan bernafas saja juga terasa sulit baginya. Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya ini, akankah sekuat yang terlihat nantinya. Kenyataan yang akan diucapkannya ini apa sungguh tidak akan menghancurkan dongsaengnya ini.

" kau tahu Sungmin-ah, ingatannya padamu hanya sampai pada ingatan dimana kalian belum saling mengenal. Kau seperti tokoh cerita yang sudah dibuat tapi keberadaannya dihapus baginya " kata Kangin pada keteguhan yang terpancar dimatanya dan dari keteguhannya itu … ia mendapatkan tamparan dari Leeteuk.

saat itu … Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya seolah kesadarannya memaksanya terjaga. Monitor kecil disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring. Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang suster masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Kyuhyun mengejang. Tak lama juga semua tenaga medis datang dan membantu Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang baru saja datang dan membawa sebuah buku cerita langsung terkejut dan menjatuhkan bukunya. Saat dia akan menghampiri seorang suster mendekat menghalanginya.

" sebaiknya anda menunggu diluar, pasien sedang dalam proses penanganan "

Terang suster itu, tetapi kemudian seorang dokter setengah berteriak memanggil.

" tunggu … biarkan tuan itu ikut membantu "

Siwon segera mendekati tempat tidur dan melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan menangis dan mengejang. Siwon tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Siwon tak berhenti berdoa dan memohon kepada tuhan untuk keselamatan dongsaeng yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

" setiap kali keadaannya kambuh seperti ini, saudara Kyuhyun-ssi ini seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Seperti sebuah kata atau sebuah nama sambil menangis. Anda mungkin tahu apa yang dimaksud saudara Kyuhyun-ssi " terang dokter yang masih sibuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, katakan sesuatu. Apa yang sedang kau inginkan ? "

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu sambil terisak menangis.

" Min … " kata Kyuhyun lemah dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

" Min … " ulangnya. " Min … Won-ie" katanya nyaris histeris dan Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Siwon kaku ditempat. Ia tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Pandangannya kebingungan. Ditengah lalu lalang para tenaga medis itu Siwon hanya terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang lemah didepannya. Perlahan Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas dan tak bertenaga itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring tidur. Didekatinya tempat tidur itu dan digenggamnya tangan kanan Kyuhyun tak peduli pada rasa takut yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Sungmin membelai pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan memainkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut beberapa saat.

Setelah melepas kecupan itu dilihatnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung memandang wajah Sungmin. Walau tak bicara Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan dalam matanya.

" siapa ? " Sungmin hanya tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun. Dalam senyum Sungmin mengalir air mata bahagia bisa menatap Kyuhyun lagi. " kenapa ? " kata Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar hanya mulutnya saja terlihat bergerak. Sungmin kembali memberikan senyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi dagu Sungmin tapi Sungmin menggenggem erat tangan kanan Kyuhyun tak mengijinkan. Sungmin menggeleng menatap Kyuhyun. " Gwenchana … Gwenchana Kyu. " ucap Sungmin lembut.

'_lalu … kenapa kau menangis'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati tak mengerti.

Hari itu … terakhir kalinya Sungmin datang. Tak terdengar kabar lagi yang ada hanya Sungmin memilih pulang kerumahnya. Berkumpul bersama orang tua dan adiknya.

Siwon duduk dibangku taman, tubuhnya membungkuk kedepan dan kedua tangannya terlipat menyangga dagu, pandangannya mengarah kedepan nyaris kosong. Sesekali dihelanya nafas.

" Won-ie … " panggil Kibum yang langsung duduk dan bersandar pada punggung Siwon.

Siwon tak menjawabnya.

" akhir-akhir ini kau tampak berpikir keras Won-ie …, memang tak ada kerutan didahimu. Tapi bibirmu yang semakin maju kedepan " terang Kibum dengan senyum mengembang dan mata yang tersenyum seperti bulan sabit.

Siwon terhenyak dan menoleh kebelakang.

" kau juga Bum-ie … " Siwon mengatakannya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

" … jangan terlalu keras memikirkanku " sambung Siwon.

Kibum segera menggelayut pada bahu Siwon yang kokoh.

" kau tahu Won-ie … sisi tempat tidurku akhir-akhir ini selalu kosong dan dingin. Penghuninya ini selalu terbangun lebih awal dan membuatku terbangun sendirian dipagi hari "

Kibum kembali memberikan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Siwon mengusap rambut Kibum dengan lembut dan menepuknya sebentar.

" pembicaraan apa ini " tawa Siwon ringan.

" Mian-he " ucap Siwon.

Kibum terdiam dan masih pada posisinya.

" bayangan Sungmin Hyung hari itu tak juga bisa kulupakan. Dia pergi dengan senyuman tertahan dan wajah yang pucat. Dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'Gwenchana' berulang kali tapi tak sedikitpun dari dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja " terang Siwon.

Kibum menyandarkan dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Siwon.

" padahal aku ingin mengatakan, kalau Kyuhyun-ah tak berhenti memanggilnya. Memanggil-manggil namanya. Kalau mengingat mereka rasanya begitu sedih. Padahal begitu dekat tapi rasanya seperti ada jurang yang lebar dan dalam diantara mereka. "

Siwon menunduk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Kibum bangkit dan kini berdiri didepan Siwon.

" bukankah kau berencana pergi ke gereja " ujar Kibum.

Siwon mendongak menatap Kibum tak mengerti.

" ayo kesana, kita doakan mereka berdua "

Kibum menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Siwon menyambut tangan itu dan mereka berdua beranjak. Baru beberapa langkah, Siwon menarik balik tangan Kibum sampai tubuh Kibum terhempas ketubuhnya. Siwon segera memeluk erat Kibum.

" Gomawo … " ucap Siwon dengan suara yang dalam dan membuat Kibum bergidik sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan balik memeluk Siwon.

" aku tak melakukan apa-apa " ujar Kibum.

" ini lebih dari cukup "

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan masing-masing kemudian berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan yang diayunkan. Kibum dengan senyum mengembanganya dan Siwon dengan senyum terbaiknya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungjin mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Tetapi tak mendapat jawaban, hanya keheningan.

Sungjin memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya kedalam. Kamar itu tetap gelap gulita sejak terakhir kali ia masuk. Sudah lebih dari … mungkin sudah lebih dari tiga minggu-an dan kakaknya ini tak keluar juga dari kamar. Mengurung diri terus dan terus. Kalau ditanya kenapa kakaknya hanya akan menjawab

'_aku sedang intropeksi. jadi jangan menggangguku atau mengajakku bicara, karena itu akan sangat percuma'_

" Hyung … intropeksinya sudah selesai. Ini terasa berbulan-bulan. Aku bosan, aku ingin ke taman bermain dan membeli kembang gula. Harusnya Hyung pulang dan mengajakku bermain bukan malah bertapa seperti biksu didalam kamar " gerutu Sungjin yang mencoba mendekati tirai jendela dengan hati-hati karena ia sering membentur banyak barang saat menuju jendela.

Diraihnya tirai jendela kemudian disibaknya semua, kemudian dibukanya jendela lebar-lebar hingga semua cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar dan udara pagi memenuhi ruangan.

Uhuk uhuk … Sungjin terbatuk dan memikirkan betapa pengapnya kamar ini. Sungjin berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Hyungnya tertidur ditempat tidur. Terkejut karena melihat rambut Sungmin. Sungjin mendekati Sungmin dan menggoncang tubuh Hyungnya itu perlahan.

" Hyung … bangunlah sudah pagi "

Begitu melihat Sungmin bereaksi Sungjin mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur. Sungmin mengucek kedua matanya dan menguap kemudian mengusap-usapkan punggung telunjukknya kehidungnya.

" kau selalu menggangguku Jin-ie … " ujar Sungmin.

" bangunlah Hyung, aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman bermain " ungkap Sungjin.

" ne ne "

Sungmin bangkit dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah menutup kamar mandi. Sungmin menuju wastafel dengan masih sangat mengantuk dan mata masih tertutup rapat. Sungmin meraba-raba keran dan memutarnya. Dirasakannya air dingin yang keluar dan bergidik sebentar. Sungmin membungkuk dan mulai menampung air yang dingin itu dikedua telapak tangannya kemudian langsung diguyurkan kewajahnya beberapa kali sampai ia merasa menggigil. Terakhir Sungmin berkumur. Setelah wajah dan mulutnya basah karena air dingin dan merasa segar. Sungmin menatap kaca didepannya yang berembun. Sungmin melab embun itu dengan cepat dan melihat wajahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang terlihat dicermin. Dahinya ditekuk dengan sangat kuat.

'_rambut putih … "_ Sungmin menyentuh rambutnya dan melihatnya sendiri dengan matanya bukan dari cermin. Sungmin semakin terkejut. Ia menjauh dari wastafel sambil tak berhenti memandang dirinya sendiri dari cermin. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal nyaris pendek-pendek.

'_rambut putih … bagaimana bisa'_

Sungjin yang berada diluar kamar mandi terkejut mendengar bunyi yang keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sungjin tak kalah terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena melihat Hyungnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dilantai kamar mandi tapi lebih pada rambut Sungmin yang putih. Benar-benar putih. '_jadi … aku tak salah lihat. Memang putih'_

Mereka bertiga berada didalam ruangan dokter yang menangani Sungmin. Tak lama dokter masuk dan dengan kesabaran tinggi menatap anggota keluarga pasien yang meliputi orang tua dan adik laki-laki pasien.

" Sungmin-ssi, mengalami stress berat. Pemicunya antara lain beban pikiran yang terlalu banyak, dan kecemasan yang berlebihan juga bisa menjadi salah satu penyebabnya " terang dokter.

Sungjin memandang kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

" Sungjin-ah, apa Hyungmu akhir-akhir ini terlihat cemas atau seperti nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu ? " tanya dokter mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa tegang dari wajah kedua orang tua. Sungjin mencoba mengingat-ingat.

" sepertinya tidak dokter, Hyung hanya mengatakan jangan mengganggu atau jangan mengajaknya bicara karena itu percuma " terang Sungjin.

" Sungmin-ssi juga mengalami kekurangan gizi, seperti tidak makan berminggu-minggu. Selain itu memang dasarnya Sungmin-ssi mengalami anemia, ditambah juga kekurangan vitamin B12. Itu semua yang menyebabkan rambutnya berubah putih " Sungjin tercengang mendengar penjelasan dokter.

" separah itukah dokter "

" kami masih melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kami juga akan mencoba memeriksakannya dibagian psikologis karena penyebabnya adalah stress berat. Akan kami kabari setelah hasilnya keluar nanti "

Kedua orang tua Sungjin menggandeng Sungjin keluar dari ruangan, dan saat meraka akan meninggalkan ruangan, dokter itu teringat sesuatu.

" tunggu sebentar, apakah baru-baru ini Sungmin-ssi mengkonsumsi obat dalam jumlah banyak dan melakukan terapi seperti terapi gelombang otak ? "

Sungjin mengerutkan keningnya tak mempercayai pendengarannya. '_apa! Obat! Terapi!'_

Sungjin yang kebingungan segera menatap orang tuanya bergantian meminta penjelasan saat pintu ruangan dokter itu keburu tertutup.

" sebenarnya Hyung kenapa Umma, Appa … ? " tapi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban sedikitpun.

" Umma dan Appa diam karena tidak tahu atau ada yang memang disembunyikan dariku, katakan sesuatu. Umma … Appa …. " Sungjin merasa putus asa dan sia-sia.

Tapi tetap saja, tak sedikitpun Sungjin mendapatkan jawaban. Tak sedikitpun.

'_Hyung …'_

" jujur saja, tuan dan ibu Lee … dampak dari tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari yang cukup adalah menyebabkan tubuh menjadi kekurangan vitamin D yang penting bagi tubuh. Karena hal itu juga mengakibatkan penurunan daya ingat. Bukan hanya kondisi fisik tapi hal ini juga memicu terjadinya depresi " terang dokter.

Walau kemungkinan Sungmin mengalaminya tapi pastilah ada penyebab jelas kenapa Sungmin yang seceria matahari sampai seperti ini. Matahari yang meredup seperti lampu yang berusaha menyala hanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Ibu Sungmin mengusap airmata yang terus saja mengalir di pipinya. Ayah Sungmin memeluk untuk menenangkan.

" yang ingin saya tanyakan, apa memang sebelumnya Sungmin-ssi dalam keadaan terguncang atau memikirkan sesuatu hingga berlarut-larut ? apa ada suatu masalah yang menjadi penyebabnya ?"

Ayah dan ibu Sungmin lalu menggeleng.

" kami bahkan tak tahu apapun dokter, kami memang mengajarinya untuk mandiri dan mengajarkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri dengan dewasa dan sesuai pemahamannya. Tapi diluar itu semua. Min-ah bukan seseorang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaanya, dia tak pernah menceritakan masalah apapun atau kesusahan yang menimpanya. Baru kali ini kami mendapatinya sampai seperti ini " terang ayah Sungmin.

" bagaimana dengan teman-teman Sungmin-ssi "

Kedua orangtua Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

" kami para tim medis yang lain sebenarnya hampir-hampir merasa pengobatan dan penanganan yang kami berikan semuanya percuma. Memang berbeda, penyakit yang memang ada dengan penyakit yang timbul karena hati atau stres. Dengan permintaan maaf yang sungguh sangat. Dukungan dari keluarga akan sangat penting bagi Sungmin-ssi saat ini. Sungmin-ssi menolak untuk sembuh dan kami tidak dapat menyembuhkannya kecuali menawarkan Sungmin-ssi berobat dibagian ini. Maaf … Sungmin-ssi, seolah dari awal menghancurkan dirinya sendiri " dokter memberikan sebuah kartu nama dengan nama divisi yang terpampang jelas.

Orang tua Sungmin terkejut bukan main membaca tulisan itu.

' Psikologis dan Kejiwaan'

Dan itu semua cukup membuat kedua orang tua Sungmin bungkam dan hanya mengalirkan airmata sebagai jawaban.

" Hyung sakit … sejak dua minggu lalu dirawat dirumah sakit. Umma dan Appa bersama –sama menjaganya. Aku belum menjenguknya lagi. Kata Umma dan Appa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan "

Leeteuk dan Kangin mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sungjin adik Sungmin pada mereka. Sekarang mereka tengah menuju kamar dimana Sungmin dirawat.

Tapi ditengah perjalanan mereka, Kangin menahan tangan Leeteuk dan menariknya kembali dan memilih tidak meneruskan niat awal mereka untuk menjenguk Sungmin.

" Kangin-ie, apa lagi. Kita mau sampai. Aku ingin bertemu dengan … "

Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan kesimpulan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan setelah memahami situasi yang ada.

" tidak kah Teuki Hyung tau. Mereka berdua … Sungmin-ah dan Kyuhyun-ah tanpa sadar saling menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri. kita harus membuat keputusan Teuki Hyung atau kita akan kehilangan salah satunya " Kangin mengucapkan pilihan yang ada setelah menimbang-menimbangnya cukup lama.

Leeteuk melepas tangan Kangin tak mengerti.

" tapi ini terlalu kejam Kangin-ie … mereka berdua seolah dipermaikan oleh takdir. Kalau memang dari awal tak bisa bersama-sama kenapa harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Kyuhyun-ie yang hanya melupakan Sungmin-ie dan Sungmin-ie yang perlahan-lahan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri sampai seperti ini " Leeteuk tak memungkiri suara parau yang keluar dari mulutnya. Diusapnya dengan kasar airmata yang tumpah dari kedua matanya.

" saya tak menganjurkan karena ini terlalu berbahaya. Saya takut efek dan dampaknya. Walaupun tingkat keberhasilannya sangat besar " terang seorang dokter.

" kami mohon dokter … lakukan apapun. agar anak itu kembali seperti dulu. sekalipun harus menukar waktu yang telah banyak dilewatinya. Sekalipun harus menghapus sebagian besar ingatannya. Kalau masa kini memang menyakitinya tolong buat dia mengingat masa lalu dimana hanya senyum secerah matahari yang terukir diwajahnya. "

Kedua orang tua Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam. Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang. Kalau dibiarkan kondisi Sungmin semakin hari semakin lemah. Tubuh yang sehat memang dimulai dengan pikiran yang sehat. Sebelum terlambat, dan sebelum tubuh itu semakin rusak …

" lakukan apapun … meskipun ingatannya dihilangkan sekalipun " Ibu Sungmin terisak pilu.

" … agar Min-ah kembali kedirinya lagi sekalipun ada sebagian ingatannya yang hilang "

Lanjut Ibu Sungmin tak kuasa.

" baiklah … saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan saya akan berusaha menghilangkan hal yang menjadi pemicu stresnya "

Dokter itu menyanggupi permintaan kedua orang tua Sungmin dengan pertimbangan yang besar.

Sebuah permintaan dibuat …

Seperti mermaid yang menginginkan sepasang kaki untuk berjalan menemui sang pangeran pujaan hati..

Pertukarannya setara … tetapi sang penyihir tertawa dengan tamak.

Karena mermaid kehilangan suaranya.

Seharusnya selangkah lagi dapat berada disisi pangeran pujaan hati.

Tapi tetes airmata mermaid itu berubah menjadi mutiara kesedihan karena tak dapat mengatakan siapa dirinya maupun sepatah kata cinta.

Kebahagian yang bersebelahan sisi dengan kutukan…

Kangin menatap sahabat-sahabat yang lain …

" kita semua belum terlepas dari ujian … kebahagiaan kecil atas kemajuan Kyuhyun-ah tetap harus dirayakan dan di syukuri. Juga … aku ingin kalian semua mengingat ini dan tolong buat kalian memaksakan hal ini walaupun sulit. Jauhkan Kyuhyun-ah dan Sungmin-ah apapun yang terjadi. Jauhkan mereka "

Kata-kata Kangin sontak membuat semuanya tercengang.

" maksud Kangin Hyung apa ? " Ryeowook mencari penjelasan.

" karena bagi mereka berdua sekarang ini … mengingatkan satu sama lain, akan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri " terang Kangin dengan tegas.

Air mata Ryeowook tumpah, ia segera menutup wajahnya.

" mulai detik ini, jangan pernah pertemukan mereka berdua, karena bila mereka bertemu … mereka akan membunuh diri mereka sendiri "

Semuanya sedang memaksakan doktrin paksaan dari Kangin pada diri mereka masing-masing. Ini sulit. Mereka semuanya bersahabat dengan keduanya dan mereka juga diminta untuk memisahkan mereka. Semuanya bungkam dan mengharapkan dengan cara ini mereka akan melihat kebahagian dari masing-masing, dari Kyuhyun dan dari Sungmin juga. Dan memang cara ini benar dan pilihan yang mereka ambil adalah yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

Menginjak empat bulan lamanya.

" dengan sangat menyesal … Sungmin-ssi menunjukkan gejala amnesia "

Sungjin sampai berdiri dari duduknya dan terkesan hampir menggebrak meja.

" bagaimana bisa … kepalanya saja tidak ada yang cidera tubuhnya tak ada yang terluka selain memang dasarnya Hyung hanya anemia, kenapa bisa menjadi amnesia " Sungjin hampir berteriak.

Ibu Sungjin menarik lengan kiri Sungjin dan memintanya untuk duduk kembali.

" Jin-ah, yang sopan sama dokter " Ibunya berusaha menenangkan.

" tolong … evalusi yang benar dokter. Aku bisa menerima soal stress berat yang memang bisa membuat rambut menjadi putih. Tapi amnesia … hah, memang apa hubungannya dengan itu semua " terang Sungjin panjang lebar.

Dokter berusaha setenang mungkin, menjelaskan tentang penyakit kepada keluarga pasien memang tidak mudah.

" baiklah, mungkin saya terlalu cepat menfonis hal ini sebagai amnesia. Saya berharap pihak keluarga bisa memberikan dukungan moril pada Sungmin-ssi untuk kesembuhannya "

Orang tua Sungmin dan adiknya Sungjin, hari itu menjenguk kedalam kamar dimana Sungmin rawat inap disana setelah ada seminggu. Setelah berganti beberapa rumah sakit. Begitu Sungjin masuk kedalam kamar, Sungmin terlihat terkejut melihat Sungjin.

" omo … kau cepat sekali sudah sebesar ini Jin-ie " Sungmin terlihat kagum.

Sungjin menanggapi kata-kata Hyungnya ini dengan cemberut.

" tentu saja … aku kan sudah delapan belas tahun " sahut Sungjin.

Wajah Sungmin terlihat tersenyum jahil dan memadang adiknya ini dengan lucu.

" Aigoo bahkan sekarang kau mencoba menipu Hyungmu ini dengan memalsukan usia, kau ini lucu sekali Jin-ie " goda Sungmin.

" Hyung mabuk " kata Sungjin ketus.

" tidak, bagaimana bisa mabuk. Aku belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Tapi ditahun ini aku akan menikamati Soju pertamaku dihari ulang tahunku nanti. Iya kan Appa "

Sungmin memandang Appanya yang hanya diam dari tadi meminta dukungan.

" Apa! " kata Sungjin terkejut bukan main.

" Aish … Jin-ie, kalau iri jangan seterang-terangan itu. Hyung janji ketika usiamu tujuh belas nanti Hyung yang akan mentraktir soju pertamamu " kata Sungmin yakin.

Sungjin merasa kesabarannya sudah habis dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan kemarahan.

" YA! " bentak Sungjin pada Hyungnya yang berada ditempat tidur dengan setengah terbaring dan yang nampak ceria ini.

" Yaaa! … aku bahkan tak pernah mengajarimu begini. Kenapa kau sampai membentakku sekeras ini Jin-ie " Sungmin terlihat tidak mengerti.

Sungjin seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Ibunya segera menghampirinya dan mengusap usap punggung Sungjin dengan perlahan. " tenang Jin-ah, Hyungmu sedang dalam pemulihan. Wajarkan kalau kesulitan mencerna infomasi baru dan mengingat informasi lama "

" amnesia Umma, kalau sampai seper… "

Kata-kata Sungjin langsung menggantung dan mulai menyadari satu hal.

'_jadi Hyung … benar-benar Amnesia. …. Tapi kenapa, apa alasannya sampai Hyung amnesia "_

Dokter menghadap orangtua Sungmin sebelumnya.

" kami telah berhasil melakukannya, selanjutnya … tuan dan nyonya Lee dapat memastikannya sendiri. saya akan menyampaikannya sebagai gejala amnesia. Amnesia sendiri mengalami kesulitan mencerna informasi baru dan mengingat informasi lama. Selanjutnya yang dibutuhkan Sungmin-ssi adalah keluarganya. Kami sudah meminimalisir resiko dan efek yang memungkinkan terjadi "

Dokter menjelaskannya dengan penuh pengertian.

Kedua orangtua Sungmin menangis haru. Mereka memang berkewajiban atas diri Sungmin anak mereka tapi semua ini tak lepas dari pengorbanan Sungmin sendiri untuk dirinya.

" terima kasih dokter … entah kami harus mengatakan apa selain terima kasih tapi kami benar-benar bersyukur dokter mau menolong kami "

" sama-sama tuan dan nyonya Lee … "

Dokter itu tersenyum haru.

Sungjin terus saja berwajah cemberut sesekali menatap kakaknya yang bahkan sekarang lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan dari usia yang seharusnya. Rambut Sungmin sekarang dipotong lebih pendek dan itu semakin menambah kesan tak sedikitpun warna hitam yang tersisa dari rambut lama. Sungjin pun tak habis pikir dengan sikap kakaknya.

" woa … Umma, aku sudah seperti bocah albino " kata Sungmin riang didepan cermin.

Sungjin semakin mendengus remeh.

'_yah … dengan kulit seputih susu itu dan tubuh yang terlihat kurus, juga rambut putih itu. Membuatmu seperti tokoh Near dalam komik death note Hyung. Tak ada bedanya, cuma Hyung lebih ekspresif ketimbang tokoh aslinya' _Guman Sungjin tanpa suara.

Dokter yang tak jauh dari Sungjin berdiri langsung menepuk bahunya dan menariknya agak menjauh. Dokter itu memegangi kedua bahu Sungjin dan menatapnya.

" Sungjin-ah, kau harus menjaga Hyungmu baik-baik. Untuk saat ini alangkah baiknya bila hati dan pikirannya senang karena kemungkinan gejala-gejala seperti kelelahan, kurang nafsu makan, penurunan berat badan, dan sakit kepala akan sewaktu-waktu menyerang " terang dokter dengan senyum.

Sungjin seolah bosan mendengarnya.

" semua orang mengalaminya dok … "

" bukan Sungjin-ah, kalau yang kena orang normal mungkin efeknya biasa. Tapi untuk Hyungmu berbeda. Saat ini … yang paling penting adalah bagaimana cara membuat rambutya kembali hitam. Kau harus berusaha keras " dokter itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengayunkannya didepan Sungjin untuk menyemangatinya.

Sungjin membuang muka dan sebaiknya memilih sakit kepala.

" dokter … lalu bagaimana dengan amnesia Hyung yang tidak masuk akal itu "

Dokter langsung tersenyum mendengar reaksi Sungjin, langsung menepuk kepala Sungjin gemas.

" ada beberapa alasan dalam kedokteran yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara gamblang yang menurut orang awam tidak masuk akal. Banyak lho penyebab-penyebab remeh yang membuat seseorang kehilangan ingatannya " ungkap dokter.

Reaksi Sungjin semakin bosan.

" ini sungguhan " tekan dokter pada kalimatnya.

" lalu … " Sungjin mencibir.

" dan Hyungmu belum bisa dipastikan dengan jelas, amnesianya itu bersifat sementara atau sebaliknya. Hanya anggota keluarga yang bisa memastikannya. Hasil pemeriksaan psikologis menunjukkan Hyungmu kehilangan ingatan antara tiga sampai empat tahun kebelakang. "

Sungjin mulai berpikir sejenak.

" kata Umma, Hyung kesulitan mencerna informasi baru dan mengingat informasi lama. Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? apa perlu aku harus mengarang indah soal ingatannya yang hilang dokter ? kau tahu dokter … dalam pikirannnya itu aku masih berusia empat belas tahun. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku yang selalu dianggapnya masih anak kecil olehnya yang bahkan sebenarnya dirinya sendirilah yang tak bersikap layaknya seorang kakak "

Sungjin lepas kendali, setelah mengatakannya dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menunduk dan menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik keegoisannya. Diusapnya dengan cepat airmatanya dengan lengan jaket coklatnya agar tak menetes.

" kau seorang adik yang baik Sungjin-ah, terlihat dari bagaimana kau begitu menyanyangi Hyung mu. Sungmin-ssi selama ini pasti sangat sayang dan menjagamu dengan baik. Dia sudah menjadi seorang contoh kakak yang baik untuk seorang adik seperti mu "

Dokter itu akan memeluk Sungjin tapi langsung ditolak olehnya.

" aku ingin dihibur Hyungku bukan malah dihibur oleh dokter "

Tapi dokter itu tersenyum dan langsung membawa Sungjin dalam pelukannya.

Sungjin pikir dengan mengingatkan kembali hal-hal yang dilupakan Sungmin akan membuat Sungmin sakit kepala dan merasa dejavu seperti difilm-film. Tapi nyatanya Sungmin tak bereaksi apapun.

Sudah dua hari sejak Sungmin pulang dari rumah sakit dan dinyatakan sembuh. Dan sejak itu pula Sungmin tidur sekamar dengan Sungjin karena merasa asing dengan kamarnya sendiri. saat ini mereka berdua berada didalam kamar Sungmin.

Sungjin menatap dekat dan posisinya seolah memenjarakan Sungmin antara sandaran tempat tidur dan kedua lengan Sungjin.

" Hyung jatuh sakit … dan tertidur saaaangat lama seperti snow prince " terang Sungjin.

Tapi Hyungnya yang mendengarnya hanya mengerjap ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan lucu tak mengerti.

" umma dan appa sudah menjelaskannya padaku " kata Sungmin mengangguk.

" apa Hyung tidak takut melihat rambut sendiri berubah warna menjadi putih semua " Sungjin memastikan.

" kenapa, ini bagus. Aku jadi tak perlu buang uang untuk mengecat rambutkan "

Sungjin seakan tertohok dengan kata-kata diucapkannya Hyungnya.

" walaupun ini karena aku sakit, tapi aku terlihat seperti bocah albino kan "

Sungmin mengatakannya dengan kebanggaan dan rasa senang.

" setelah Hyung sembuhpun kebiasaan itu tidak hilang, memang sih hyung tidak pelit dan tidak irit tapi perhitungannya itu bikin telingaku jamuran " rengek Sungjin.

" Jin-ie kau berlebihan, oya .. kenapa begitu banyak barang yang tidak aku kenal dikamarku ? "

Sungmin melihat seisi kamarnya. Sungjin melihat sebuah boneka bunny bewarna pink dan langsung ditunjukkan pada Sungmin.

" boneka ini " Sungjin mencoba mengingatkan.

" itu bonekamu ? " tanya Sungmin.

Sungjin terkejut. Boneka itu adalah boneka milik Sungmin hadiah dari Sungjin dari memenangkan permainan lempar balon air di pasar malam tiga tahun yang lalu sekitar bulan Mei kalau tidak Juni.

Sungjin berdiri terpaku memikirkan berapa banyak barang yang akan diakui sebagai miliknya. Bahkan ada juga barang yang Sungjin tak tahu, itu barang dibeli oleh Hyungnya atau pemberian seseorang yang Sungjin tak tahu.

'_aku bahkan tak tahu seperti apa kehidupan Hyung disekolah "_

Sungjin terdiam dalam ketidaktahuannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungjin langsung berpikir membuat Hyungnya ini resah dan sampai merenung kalau bisa.

" tahu tidak, Umma dan Appa sebenarnya bohong. Hyung sebenarnya amnesia karena terlalu banyak stress selama ini " terang Sungjin dengan lancar.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

" astaga … sebenarnya mana yang benar, koma atau amnesia ? apa aku pernah kecelakaan sebelumnya " Sungmin datar-datar saja mengatakannya. Malah kini sedang memikirkan betapa lucunya boneka kelinci berwarna pink didepannya.

" itu adalah boneka yang aku berikan pada Hyung karena menang lempar balon air " terang Sungjin lagi.

" sungguh .. " Sungmin mengatakannya sambil terkejut kemudian perlahan lahan berubah menjadi senang.

Sungjin memilih diam dan memperhatikan hyungnya, terpaut menatap hyungnya begitu dalam.

' _apa aku boleh kembali dengan egois, bahwa semua ini sudah kembali seperti biasanya, memulai dari nol dan mengisi saat-saat yang dilupakan oleh hyung. Apa hyung akan ingat kelak. Walaupun aku merasa tak ada bedanya saat-saat yang hilang itu. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang, sekarang … melihat hyung kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja jauh lebih baik. Kuharap waktu yang akan menerangkan pada hyung. Waktu-waktu yang menurutku tak penting walau hilang sekalipun karena itu bisa dibuat lagi'_

Sungjin tersenyum teduh memandang hyungnya.

" Hyung … ayo ke taman ke bermain. Aku ingin beli kembang gula " ajak Sungjin yang langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membantunya bangun dari tempat tidur.

" haa … " jawab Sungmin tak mengerti.

**FlashBack Part I End**

Kyuhyun yang tengah konsetrasi penuh dan menatap tegang monitor didepannya ini langsung kaku seketika saat mendengar suara setengah merajuk.

Seseorang yang tengah bangun sambil mengusap mata kanannya dengan mengantuk kemudian memainkan hidungnya sebentar dengan punggung telunjuk kirinya. Masih dengan mata setengah tertutup.

" Kyu … berhentilah bermain. Suara klik-klik mu membuat tidurku gelisah. Belum lagi nanti suara dengkuran tidurmu. Lalu kapan aku tidur " rengeknya.

Sosok yang tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup itu terduduk diranjang terjaga.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menoleh, dan dengan cepat kesadarannya seolah dilempar kasar kembali kedalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terbangun dengan tersentak dan kepala membentur keyboard. Posisi tangan kanannya tetap masih menggenggam mouse dengan erat. Monitornya masih menyala dan sepertinya tulisan game over itu sudah dari entah kapan. Perlahan ia menoleh dan mendapati ranjang disebelah ranjangnya dimana ada Donghae tertidur dengan pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Haaah … Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

" aku bahkan belum sempat melihat wajahnya " keluh Kyuhyun.

3 Desember 2012

Te-be-seh sequel selanjutnya. Sama-sama oneshoot ^_^


End file.
